Wrapped In Red: With A Twist
by Johanna-002
Summary: Joe is the king; Clarisse is the queen's PA. Queen Elizabeth is diagnosed with cancer; she's dying. Elizabeth just wants her children and her husband to be well taken care of and to be loved… Who knew it would be Clarisse who answered her prayers and all of Joseph's secret desires that he hadn't even known he had? R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **With A Twist: Wrapped In Red

**Summary: **Joe is the king; Clarisse is the queen's PA. Queen Elizabeth is diagnosed with cancer; she's dying. Elizabeth just wants her children and her husband to be well taken care of and to be loved… Who knew it would be Clarisse who answered her prayers and all of Joseph's secret desires that he hadn't even known he had?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

_A/N: Are you guys ready for another journey? I've returned from my trip to Genovia, and after taking a grand tour and snooping around, pure inspiration has stuck me._

-Prologue-

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I hope this is never you. I never thought it would be me. Not in five million years. But here I am, with cancer playing the center stage in my life right now. Three months ago I was diagnosed with acute myeloid leukemia (AML). Two weeks before my youngest child, Sofia's third birthday. It's unthinkable.

In a matter of hours, I went from what some may describe as "a fairy tale life," which included being Queen of a beautiful country, married to a handsome, sincere King and three happy, healthy kids ... to living a mother and wife's worst nightmare.

Of course there is no way to truly convey how you feel when you find out this is your reality. And I hope you never have to fully understand; so many questions, so many details that seemed innocuous at the time, suddenly making the slightest bit of sense.

I have asked my self countless times how I had not noticed the symptoms. How had I come to this? The answer is, I don't freaking know, but hindsight is 20/20.

About 7 weeks ago, I started complaining of fleeting leg pain. "Damn my leg hurts," and then five minutes later I'd be running around from meeting to meeting, playing with my children... being who I always was. Being a Queen is stressful, sometimes your body will ache- begging you to take a few days or even a couple of hours for your self. So for about two weeks, I didn't think much of it. Then, I started noticing it was always the same leg; I thought maybe a pulled muscle? I never limped. I ran all over with the kids: playing soccer, dancing- never slowing down for a second. A couple weeks later, the "Damn my leg hurts" started coming more frequently, so I had my driver take me to the hospital. They examined me, did x-rays and told me it was a pulled muscle. They suggested I take warm baths and use a heating pad. I was doubtful it was a pulled muscle at this point because it came and went. It wasn't like it hurt all the time, or even most of the time. But, when it did hurt, it was like an intense shock of pain. But hey, the doctor told me to use a heating pad, so that's what I did.

About two weeks later, I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I was in such pain and this went on for hours. The pain had stepped up immensely. Joseph and I were on our way to Columbia. My Personal Assistant (PA) offered me some Tylenol and I seemed to get better. That whole trip, I needed to be on Tylenol around the clock, or else the pain would be back in full force. I also started limping. I was going to go to the doctor as soon as we got back on Monday, demanding another explanation. I was sure it had something to do with a nerve, the way it would strike with a vengeance and then go away.

But when we got back to Genovia, the pain was gone. Monday through Thursday I didn't need any medicine and didn't mention my leg at all. Two weeks passed. Then, at about 3:45 am on Friday morning, I woke up screaming in horrendous pain, "Dear Lord make it go away, it hurts so bad I can't breath," and a number of other equally unthinkable statements. Joseph was currently away on business. My PA and ladies maid helped me out of my chambers and into a car and took me to the doctor, completely expecting them to say I had a pinched nerve. They did some basic blood tests and the next thing I knew, I was being admitted to the hospital. No real explanation was given, except that my blood counts were extremely low and they needed to figure out what was going on. That they needed to "confirm" that it was nothing serious. No mention of what "something serious" was, but I could clearly read on their faces that something really bad was happening.

So, in complete disbelief I pack up my things and my driver takes me to the hospital. Keep in mind that we were already at a hospital; but, they were sending me to a different hospital - "the one that has all the specialists." What? What is happening? My husband was in France for work that week. I was on my own for the time being.

When I get to the hospital they immediately make me put a mask on to avoid catching anything. This small act in itself is enough to freak anyone out. They thought I was that fragile? They started an IV, did a bunch of other tests and gave me some Morphine, because the pain was so bad. I started to process through my mind what I thought it could be that was affecting my blood. I had said to myself, "I hope it's not Leukemia," not even knowing what that was, other than a form of cancer that can affect the blood. They told me the hematologist would be down to talk to me. That made sense, since my blood counts were off.

During the next several hours, numerous people came in and out of the room. They all talked to me in a tone that seemed like they knew something was very wrong. Like the evidence was so strong but they just needed to confirm it. But confirm what? What was going on? I had considered calling Joseph, but I told myself that he need not to be burdened by me. I made the driver leave and told him that if he spoke to anyone about what had happened he would no longer have a job. If anyone asked him, he where to simply tell them I was severely dehydrated. I had waited for hours in the ER to see the doctor. Finally, a team of doctors came down and were introduced to me as "the oncology team."

Oncology...that word resounded in my head - it was seriously like what you see on tv - slow motion and the world stopped. It was at that moment I knew my worst nightmare had come true. They sent the oncology team because they thought I had cancer.

That had been nearly three months ago. I was informed that my leukemia was terminal. They told me I had 3-5 months; that their where no treatments available. I cried for hours. I have three kids; three. Pierre is only 9, Philippe is 6 and Sofia was three. My husband… How can I leave him? I love him. We have only been married for thirteen years.

God help me. I feel everyday my body become weaker and weaker. Christmas has come and gone. My PA Clarisse and I are planning for the New Years ball… Three months, and I still have not told anyone that I'm dying. How do I tell my husband that soon he'll be alone, how do I explain to my kids that mommy is going to heaven? I can't.

However, they need closure. I grab my personal stationary and my favorite pen. I lean back against the head board and begin to write:

_"My dearest family: Joseph, Pierre, Philippe, Sofia,_

_….."_

**Author's Note: **Did I mention that this could get emotional?


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys are phenomenal. I also want to thank my dearest one,Mrs. Joseph Elizondo , for the help towards the end of this chapter, and for staying up past her bed time just for me. _

_*Kleenex Warning*_

"Your Majesty, your final dress fitting is in an hour." Clarisse Gerard spoke softly, her eyes focused intently on her organizer.

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you Clarisse. Do I have any meetings afterwards?"

"No ma'am. However you and His majesty have a dinner arranged with the Prime Minister and his family."

"Thank you," Elizabeth looked up, holding her gaze. "I don't think I tell you enough my dear, but I do appreciate how hard you work."

Clarisse could not help the beam on her face. She bowed. "It will always be a pleasure to serve you Your Majesty."

"Why don't you take the hour off, and then come find me when it's time for my fitting." Clarisse's eyes widened, her monarch was in a very giving mood this week. "But before you go, do you think you could tell me where my children are?"

"His Majesty and the children are in the family room I believe."

"Fabulous. Thank you dear."

Elizabeth and Clarisse walked out of the office together. Clarisse was in dyer need of a strong cup of tea, it'd been all she had been thinking about for the past two hours. She heard the soft voice from her pull her from her trance.

"I'll see you my dear." Clarisse nodded, smiled she continued her walk towards the kitchen.

X-X-X

"Look," Joseph coed to Sofia. "Look, its mommy!"

Elizabeth giggled, hiding behind her hands and then dropping them, laughing at the cute and amazed face of her baby.

"Mum." She turned to Philippe. "Mum, dad said after the New Years party that we could all go away on a vacation!"

She forced a smile. Everyday she felt her body growing more tiresome and weaker. Her doctor had told her weeks ago that her time was quickly approaching and that she really ought to think about telling her family… to let them start grieving. Elizabeth was doubtful that she would be here much longer after the New Year.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure it'll be an amazing trip!" She cooed. Joseph smiled and wrapped his arm around her, their little girl settled in her lap and their boys playing with the toys they had received for Christmas. "I love moments like this." She whispered softly. "You, and the kids, and me… It is one of the most precious things I've ever had the privilege to experience."

Joseph glanced at her. "Are you okay?" He hugged her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I'm wonderful." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you."

She smiled, and caressed his cheek. The little wiggle worm in her arms caught her attention. "And I love you my sweet baby girl!" She nuzzled her daughter's cheek, relishing in the sound of her sweet laughter. The boys headed towards her, and she engaged them in her cuddles.

"I love you!" She cooed to each of them.

"Love you too, mum!" They responded in unison.

"Yea!" Pierre screeched. "You're the best momma ever!"

Her eyes widened and she looked towards them with an unmistakable glow. "What do you guys say to walking in next week at the ball with daddy and I?"

"Really?" Pierre asked her eyes wide and hopeful. Joseph chuckled at her expression. When it came to entrances for ball the children, a great majority of the time where already present and Joseph and Elizabeth would enter as the main show of the evening.

The reality of her situation struck the cords for Elizabeth and the one thing she wanted to remember as she was dying, was entering the ball room with all of her family… together and completely as one.

X-X-X

Clarisse gasped, the vision of her monarch before completely breath taking. Elizabeth stood before her in a deep, rich, red ball gown, glints of shimmer sparking all about her. She looked absolutely breathtaking and it was only the final fitting. Clarisse could hardly wait to see her on the night of the ball.

Elizabeth's long black hair was pinned up in a bun, her naturally, curly strands hanging about and highlighting her features, her dark, black eyes where focused intently on the way her figure looked. She smiled at her reflection. She was truly a beauty wrapped in red.

"Do you like it, Clarisse?"

Clarisse smiled, and nodded. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

Elizabeth grinned and turned towards the tailor. "Will you give me a minute, Alana?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Clarisse was a little taken back as her monarch pulled her down to a sitting position. "What are you wearing to the ball?" Clarisse's eye brow rose.

The thing about Elizabeth was she wasn't your typical woman of royalty. She talked to anyone and everyone, whether you where China's ruler or the palace landscaper or the woman in town at the deli shop. Her persona was pure and genuine; she wanted to shine the brightness of her life into others.

Elizabeth blinked. "What are you wearing to the ball?"

"I... Umm… I'm not sure yet Your Majesty, why do you ask?"

"Fabulous! Then do not bother. I have something for you." She jotted towards her closet and pulled out a champagne colored box. She handed it to Clarisse. "Open it." Clarisse's eyes widened. She had worked for her queen for nearly nine years, and they got on quite well. Her Majesty was very understanding and considerate, very giving and always doing what was best for others. She was selfless. Pulling the lid away from the box and moving the tissue, Clarisse gasped; from the box she pulled a fuchsia dress, a black wrap around the middle.

"It's beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled and pressed her hand warmly against hers. "I'm glad you like it. I'd love for you to wear it to the ball, Joseph's assistant will be wearing the fuchsia button up with a black tux and I think it will look fabulous."

"Anything for you Your Majesty, but I feel I must thank you-"

"No," She argued, "This is me thanking you for being so great to me and my family. You deserve it. Enjoy it!"

X-X-X

1 week later

Clarisse knocked softly on the door of the Royal chambers. Elizabeth answered her smile pale and her eyes dull, "We are almost ready."

"Two minutes Your Majesty and you all must be at the door."

"Ready!" Two excited little boys shouted, rushing past them. Clarisse smiled, she looked from them to her queen and frowned. By the hour the Queen had been looking more and more off, Clarisse could not help but worry.

"Are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, leaning heavily on the door. "I'm fine. Let me just get into my dress and we'll be ready." Clarisse nodded and the door softly closed.

Walking down to the far end of the hall, Clarisse could not help her lingering thoughts. More and more recently she could not help the nagging feeling that was inside of her that told her, her queen was ill. In the middle of conversations Elizabeth would pause and nearly fall over, there had been times she'd literally turned white and slumped down over the closes piece of furniture.

_"The table pieces have arrived, Your Majesty, and the chef has approved the menu."_

_"Thank you Clarisse. Have you heard anything from my sister? I haven't spoken to her since last Thursday."_

_"I have not, Your Majesty, however we can call and-" Clarisse was cut off by Elizabeth falling heavily against the front of her desk. "Your Majesty! the queen gripped her head, groaning at the intense amount of pressure building up in the front of her skull. "Your Majesty?"_

_Through gritted teeth Elizabeth managed. "I'm fine… I'm just hungry and possibly a little dehydrated… could you…"_

_"Right away..."_

_Elizabeth heard the door close, her hand gripped her head. This had been happening more and more frequently and if she where honest with herself it scared her deeply, a great deal of a time she was alone… she did not want to die alone. She did not believe it would be very long until she was no longer around. The thought completely petrified her. _

X-X-X

"Announcing the Royal Family: King and Queen Joseph and Elizabeth Elizondo, Princes: Pierre and Philippe Elizondo, and last but certainly not least, Princess Sofia Elizondo."

All eyes where focused intently on the family as they entered, many 'ohhs' at how beautiful of a family they where. Joseph and the boys where wearing the same deep rich button up under their tux's and Elizabeth and baby Sofia where wearing similar dresses, their hair both pinned up in a bun with strands of their curly, black hair hanging down.

Joseph stood next to his wife, a son of either side of them and Sofia in his arms; they really where a beautiful family.

Almost immediately the boys where swept away into a crowd of friends their own age and Sofia was taken with her nanny to enjoy the night while her parents mingled and celebrated the up coming year with guests, dignitaries and parliamentarians.

Joseph shared a dance with his wife before she was whisked into dancing with the other guests… It'd been a few hours since he'd last seen her. He decided to take a break and take a seat hopeful he'd spot her.

"Clarisse, have you seen Elizabeth?" He asked.

"I haven't Your Majesty… But I could find her-"

"No, it's quite alright. You look nice by the way, Elizabeth did a good job."

She smiled and looked down at the dress. "Yes, she has great taste."

He grinned, "You enjoy the night Clarisse."

"You too Your Majesty."

A couple of hours later Joseph had found Elizabeth with the kids, out watching the sky. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Only a little…" She answered running her hands through Philippe's hair.

"Your Majesties," The turned to see Clarisse, "It's a minute till New Years, would you like to come in and direct for champagne for the countdown?"

"We're coming," Elizabeth said softly.

"Love you mum." Both Philippe and Pierre told her before running in.

Joseph wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you feeling alright, you don't look so good?" Elizabeth felt her head throbbing, and her heart beating faster then normal. She nodded.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!"

Joseph and Elizabeth smiled at each other. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Her small amount of relief was short lived, her head was pounding and her chest was restricting but her heart was rapidly beating… Oh God.

"Joseph, will help me to our suite?" His face was full of worry. "I'm not feeling that great."

X-X-X

"Here you are my dear, do you want a wet rag?" He helped Elizabeth onto the bed, he lightly kissed her forehead. He took slight tilt of the head as a yes. He was worried. He hadn't realized how low her breathing had become. He disappeared into the bathroom. "Elizabeth."

No answer.

"Honey…" He called again. He made his way to the bed. He shook her gently, that had been when he noticed her bluish skin and the severely uneven breathing.

It took all of her strength and a huge wheeze… her last breath. "I love you."

X-X-X

On January 1st, 1969 Elizabeth Joy Elizondo took her last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

-03-

_A/N: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much it hurts!_

It was fifty-three degrees on this January day in Genovia and the weather seemed to mirror their spirits. The same dull shade of gray surrounded the massive group of people as they all walked slowly to the freshly dug hole. Tall, short, wide, flat stones spotted the fading green field with the cold, ugly color.

The air around them floated about with a chilly misty feeling, adding to the pressure on their stiff, tense bodies. Even the few trees in the distance had frozen from the sadness. Everyone watched as the long beautiful black box was lowered into the freshly dug hole. Most were numb, and all were crying. Even the strong King could not hold back the tiny, salty water droplets from slipping down his cheeks.

Eyes were focused downwards, emotions shooting in every direction. Overwhelmed from the many questions left without answers, sorrow for the missing part of their lives, anger at the gone for leaving so soon, disappointment in them selves for not being there to help or to stop it from happening. They had already said their goodbyes at the service, but what use was it when the person they love so dearly had already left them?

Pierre, nine, was in sheer agony. His mother was everything to him. She would turn down public conferences and press calls just to be his _mother_. She had promised to always be there for him. Who would he play space heroes with, and who would read him stories and draw pictures with him? His mother captured the love of so many people. Pierre cried harder as he imagined life with out her.

Even baby Sofia was sad. She was not very oblivious to the activity around her. For one week she had not seen her mommy, had not felt her touch or her kiss… she missed the cuddles that used to come daily. Where was her mommy? The toddler began fussing, squirming and wiggling, trying her hardest to look around at all the people and find her momma.

Joseph took deep calming breaths as he watched his wife and mother of his children disappear, forever to be gone. He stood tall and strong, every inch of him portraying control and strength. He tuned out the words of the preacher, forcing the woman in the coffin to jump out with her beautiful cocky smile and shining black eyes. Oh, how he would miss that smile and those eyes. How did he go on without her by his side? She had always been there for him, even before they married.

When he needed someone, she knew just what to do. How did he move on now with her gone? He may have been the stronger of the two to many around them, but even the stronger ones needed a pillar to stand on. And that was exactly what the woman was.

He had missed her, the instant he knew she was gone, and it had only intensified with every passing second. He had prayed it was all a joke so, he could yell at her for being such a prankster. He prayed for anything but what was in front of him now. They were supposed to grow old together. He was supposed to protect her and keep her alive.

He could only imagine how hard the rest of his life would be like now. Could he overcome this? He didn't think so. He was losing everything, even his control.

Philippe pulled his hands away from Joseph, and started to run the few steps it would take to get to the coffin. His tears his only lifeline now; however, Clarisse who had been standing near, was quick on her heels, and managed to grab him before he slid into the hole. She held him close to her body, trying her hardest to keep him from rolling out of her arms and over the side. With his lower legs hanging over the side and rubbing against the dirt, Philippe fought against Clarisse for only a few minutes before his strength shot away from him.

He gripped loosely onto her black jacket with one hand, and covered his face with the other as she pulled him into her lap. The tears forced her stomach to clench and release to the point of pain. Philippe cried, his throat formed screams so loud Clarisse was sure she'd be deaf by the time he calmed down. She pressed his face into her chest, hoping it would help. She closed his eyes, holding onto him as tightly as she could. She didn't know what else to do, but listen to his screams for Elizabeth to come back _to_ him, to come back _for _him, for anything but this. A six year old…

Joseph was kneeling next to Clarisse, Sofia in his arms; he was trying his best to comfort his son. Clarisse's eyes where red and they hurt so badly from crying; she placed a hand on her king's shoulder, she made a vow to herself that she would, from this day forward, always and forever do anything she could for him and his children, no matter what the cost.

X-X-X

Later that evening

Joseph emerged from Sofia's nursery; he was torn and so angry. Elizabeth was a healthy and vibrant woman, he could not understand why… Tomorrow he was meeting with a few doctors and some lawyers, her autopsy report had come in, and this afternoon, after the funeral he had received a call from a Dr. Abbey Elliot. It was urgent apparently.

As he walked down the halls he was stopped by a soft voice coming from the library. He peeked in quietly, careful not to disturb who ever was in there.

"Shh, my darling, shh" It was Clarisse. He walked in further, and his features softened as he saw her with Pierre's head in her lap and Philippe's head on her shoulder. He stayed in the shadows keen to hear what was happening.

"Anytime, anyone one of you needs someone to talk to I'm here. Okay? Anytime, day or night…"

"Even midnight?" Philippe asked

"Even midnight."

Joseph smiled. Clarisse had been in their life since the minute they'd been born, she'd already been working at the palace, and because she worked so closely with Elizabeth and because of Elizabeth's accepting nature, it was only right that she had involved and trusted Clarisse's in the children's life. He was so grateful for Clarisse, he decided to step out and let the boys have the maternal contact that they had been missing for the last week.

"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love." -Washington Irving


	4. Chapter 4

-04-

_A/N: I ache for you all, I do, I warned you to keep a tissue handy. Thank you all so much for you unwavering support! _

April 1st

It had been three months since Elizabeth's death, and too sadly add today was her birthday. She would have been thirty.

Since her passing things had returned to a semi normal… as normal as a situation could get for three children who no longer had their mother. It had taken a lot of patience… Joseph had always been very involved with his children but after losing Elizabeth he was forced to find a way to balance the roles of both mother and father.

He'd been so angry at everything and everyone the day after the funeral when he'd returned after the meeting with the doctors and lawyers…

X-X-X

_"Thank you for meeting with me, Your Majesty." Doctor Elliot said as she bowed before her king. Joseph sat down at the big round table, two doctors and two lawyers sitting across from him. "I would like to extend my sincerest condolences to you and your family."_

_He inclined his head. "Thank you, I appreciate that."_

_The doctor sat down and pulled her file open. She sighed softly, her eyes closing. This was never easy. "Your Majesty, the autopsy report along with Her Majesties medical records… She passed of cancer."_

_His whole world stopped and his heart constricted, his voice caught in his throat. Cancer? No way! She couldn't have cancer. Did she not know she was sick? "Cancer?" He finally found his voice. _

_Dr. Elliot nodded. "Last year, in September… she was diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML). AML is a cancer of the myeloid line of blood cells, characterized by the rapid growth of abnormal white blood cells that accumulate in the bone marrow and interfere with the production of normal blood cells."_

_"She had Leukemia?" He questioned again._

_Dr. Elliot nodded sadly. "She was diagnosed September 16th-"_

_He fumed, livid as could be "How come she never had any treatment, how come I did not know?"_

_"By the time they had found the cancer it was too later. She was terminal. There was no treatment; she wanted to spend the time she had left with her family and not poked and prodded. She was given three to five months."_

_He was son angry! God he was infuriated. "How come she never told me?"_

_"We can't answ-"_

_"Why did no doctor ever come in contact with me at the palace?" The doctor's looked at each other, and then at the lawyers… This was never an easy part of their job. _

_The other female doctor, sitting on the right of Doctor Elliot finally spoke up. "Your Majesty, we follow a HIPPA guideline. Our patients and their needs and wants come before all else. We cannot share their health information without their consent. We advised her to open up to someone about this… but in the end we can only carry out her wishes."_

_That had been the first tumble down. In the back of the limo on the way to the palace Joseph allowed himself a minute to lose it. He could not understand how selfish Elizabeth had been with her illness, her could have helped her if she would have just told him! _

_When Joseph had arrived at the palace he was cold and distant… Pierre had approached him, Philippe behind him and Clarisse who was carrying Sofia. "Daddy, are you okay?" Pierre asked._

_Joseph ignored him, walking faster then his nine year old could keep up with and burying himself in his office. Clarisse's flared with furry. These kids had been through so much and now Joseph was acting like a complete ass._

_"Come on your Highness," She called softly "Let's go see Grandma…" Philippe reached for her hand, Pierrie sulking behind them, as they walked away from Joseph's office. Clarisse took them to Elizabeth's mother, Alexandra, allowing them to spend time together before going and giving the king a piece of her mind._

_X-X-X_

_"Just who in the hell do you think you are?"_

_Joseph looked up, putting the picture he was staring at away. "Yes, Clarisse, you may come in."_

_She rolled her eyes, fuming as she stepped closer to him. "I don't care if you're the king or not, those kids, your kids... have through enough as it is this past week with out you shutting them out!"_

_"You have no right to judge me." He glared up at her, then stood, in a flash they were face to face. "You have no idea what I'm going through right now-"_

_Clarisse didn't break her glare. "I lost Rupert, my fiancée two months before we where supposed to get married, Your Majesty… It may have been seven years ago, but I do understand."_

_He softened in an instant. "She had Leukemia, Clarisse… and she knew." He turned away from her. "She was diagnosed in September… with Leukemia… AND SHE KNEW!"_

_Tears sprang to her eyes, she softened immediately. "She had cancer?"_

_He leaned against his desk and nodded. "I know I ignored Pierre and I will apologize… I just… I needed a minute. She didn't tell me Clarisse, she didn't tell anyone. Now… I have to tell… Her mother, the country… Our kids."_

_Clarisse stepped close to him, and with out a second thought she wrapped her arms around him. He was still for a minute, but then his arms snuck around her waist. _

_"I'll be here for you too Joseph… you just have to talk to me."_

X-X-X

Sofia was accomplishing more milestones by the day. When her mother had passed she had only been able to say a few words, now she was more talkative and goofier, she could walk fine and was staring to use it to her advantage. She was definitely a little diva, just like Elizabeth. When Joseph had told his sons that Elizabeth had passed away of Leukemia, leaving out the fact that she'd known for months, Perrier and Philippe had taken it harder then expected. They needed help further then what he or Clarisse, or even their grandparents, for that matter could offer them.

As the weeks passed on all three of the kids had become very dependent on Clarisse, and she on them. They would visit her as soon as they could in the morning and always say goodnight to her before they went to sleep. Clarisse even began scheduling an hour or two a day out of her schedule to spend with just them: paint, watch a movie, read a book, go for a walk.

It was not as if she was taking over Elizabeth's role as mum, but she was honestly doing what the children would ask of her. Since Elizabeth's passing much had changed. Joseph's PA had resigned, a family emergency in his home town, and Clarisse had gladly stepped in to take his place.

X-X-X

Joseph was working at his desk, reading over the same damn agreement he'd been reading when Philippe and Pierre walked in, Sofia holding their hands.

Wow. Had it really only been three months?

"Daddy," Philippe asked, "When are we going to visit mom?"

Before Joseph could answer, Clarisse knocked softly on the door. "The limo is ready Your Majesty."

Joseph stood up, picking up his little girl and kissing her cheek. He stood and ran a hand over both his sounds hair. "It seems as if we are going now."

He watched the streets go by as he sat in the back seat of the limo, the children across him next to his parents and Elizabeth's and her sister Anna; Sofia was in his lap and Clarisse was sitting next to him.

Elizabeth's mother, Alexandra had been a total wreck after losing her oldest daughter. Now they were on their way to visit Elizabeth's grave site in honor of her birthday, and she knew, just like all the other times, it would break her. Maybe she should quit going. It did her no good, but at the same time she wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Mum, you sure you feel up to this today?" Anna, Elizabeth's sister, asked, hoping she'd get a voiced response. The rest of the ride to the cemetery was silent.

The driver opened the door and one by one the family emerged. Clarisse's voice stopped them from walking away. "I have something for you all." She walked around to the back of the limo and the driver went with her to pop the trunk. She came back around with thirty pink balloons.

Joseph smiled, "Clarisse, you didn't-"

"I know, but I wanted to. It is her birthday, and I figured you could all release these balloons, I even brought markers, if you want to write something to her..."

It was the sweetest and most thoughtful thing. Ten people present, and everyone got to release three balloons. It was a great touch.

X-X-X

That night 

Joseph walked into Sofia's room. He smiled, seeing Clarisse walking around with her. She turned, and smiled shyly. "I think daddy has come to say good night to you." She kissed her check, chuckling at the baby's silly giggle. "Goodnight sweet princess,"

He smiled and took his princess from her. "Thank you Clarisse, for today and just… everything you've done for us these last three months."

"There's no need to thank me." She squeezed his hand appreciatively and left the room.

After tucking in his daughter, Joseph left to kiss his son's good night. "Goodnight you two, and don't stay up all night just because you're staying together."

"Okay, dad" Philippe said.

Pierre's voice stopped him before he made it to the door. "Hey dad,"

"What is it, son?"

Pierre looked at his brother, and at his encouraging nod, he approached his father. "Do you remember, before mom died, how you said we could go on vacation?"

He sighed softly, and kneeled down to his son's level. "What about it?"

"Well Philippe and I where wondering… can we take that vacation?" Joseph eyes widened. However, Pierre wasn't finished. "But… Can Clarisse come with us?"

**Author's Note: **I hope you all had a happy reading! Please don't forget to review! At some point in time there had to be a slight mention of Rupert right?


	5. Chapter 5

-05-

_A/N: Oh my, the response to this has been incredible and I just want to squish you all for your interest and for the lovely reviews. They have lifted my sprits from untold heights. Thank you all so much for the support. _

"Clarisse, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Clarisse hung up the phone, making a mental note to call the Prime Minister as soon as she left His Majesties office. She shuts the door behind her, and she frowns at the lost look on his face. He sighs and gestures for her to sit down.

"Is everything okay, Joseph?" She felt oddly comfortable using his name.

He sits down next to her and rubs his head. "I do not know how to say this?"

A frown appears on her features. Was he going to fire her? Did he believe she was spending too much time with the children, thought that she was trying to replace Elizabeth?

"Clarisse, last night when I was tucking the boys in Pierre left me with wondering thought. You see, a week or so before Elizabeth passed away I had told the kids that we would take a family holiday late January. Well, after… everything… I forgot about it and truly can't even believe that they remembered. What I'm trying to say is, they want to take the holiday-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Joseph," She interrupted. "But sir, your schedule is just too full right now and they have school that they can not miss. You will not really be free until June, in May you have the month long negation in Paris-"

He chuckled softly. "I know that Clarisse… and I've told them that…But… you see, when they asked me about it last night… they wanted to know if I would allow you to come… and be part of the trip… in a non working manner."

She freezes and stares at him blankly. He smiled. "I thought about it all night Clarisse, and to be quite frank, I really would love it if you would think about it. As you say we'll be quite busy in a few weeks, you could use a vacation after everything is said and done."

"Joseph, I adore the children and I love working with you, but… wouldn't there be talk, you and your assistant taking a 'family holiday'? I'm sure the gossip people would love to get their hands on that story!"

He frowned. "I will not force you. I just thought you would like the gesture, the boys suggested it. I did not. However, I do think it is a lovely gesture." He stood and she followed suit.

She smiled apologetically. Offending him had not been her intention. "I will think about it."

X-X-X

Weeks Later

Alexandra watched from the door way with a glare in her eyes as Clarisse engaged in the finger painting her young grandchildren where doing. This was _Elizabeth's _job not Clarisse's. She forcefully had to bite her tounge to keep from cursing the young woman out. The kids seem to adore her, and the attention she was giving them, but the sight was a horrible one for her to watch.

She walked into the kitchen, plastering her fake smile in place. "Hello, my loves!"

"Hi Nana (Nah-na)." Philippe greeted. "Look!"

"That's great, darling. Let me see yours, Pierre." She grinned. "Very nice, and what about you miss. Sofia? What have you drawn to be so messy and get paint everywhere?"

Clarisse sat quietly; she got a feeling that Alexandra did not like her presence around the kids. It saddened her, but she understood. The woman was missing her daughter. She tried not to take it to personal.

Alexandra kissed Pierre's cheek. She stood tall again and walked out of Clarisse's line of vision. Clarisse rolled her eyes, Alexandra was not even the dowager queen, Victoria, Joseph's mother was, but she walked around like she owned the damn palace. She didn't even live there.

"So, Clarisse, you and Joseph leave in a few days for the negation in France."

"Yes, we do."

Alexandra looked at her. "Who will watch the kids?"

Clarisse stood, gathering materials for the 'cleanup time'. "I imagine when they return from school they will follow their schedule and either their nannies or Her Highness or His Highness will be with them, or you and Mr. Windsor will take them on… I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, I see…" She moved to help the children clean up their painted hands. "I will finish up here. I believe you have work you could be doing."

X-X-X

In France- May

Joseph groaned, sinking deep into the sofa. Clarisse chuckled gently. "I don't see how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Be a King, put up with heavy tempers and their insane, illogical way of thinking."

He chuckled, and patted the spot next to him. "I was taught from a very young age. You've met my mother."

Clarisse smiled. "She's actually a very gentle and compassionate woman."

"She is. She wasn't always like that, she being raised to be the Queen, and my grandparents, they kind of messed her up… But I think my father had a lot to do with her finding the fun and freedom in life."

"Yes, they're very in love. It is so easy to see. "

Joseph nodded, smiling. "Growing up in the royal family is hard… but seeing that dedication and love makes it… easier, I guess. What about your family?"

She closed her eyes and sighed sleepily. "My mother is an English teacher, of course you know that, as is my father. They have been together since they were seventeen, and I have two older sisters: Lucille and Emma."

"What do they do for a living?"

"They're both stay-at-home mothers… Well Emma was a nurse for a few years before, but I guess she felt she was needed at home more."

She looked over at him. "I've read the stories, and I've been around you both for nearly a decade, but tell me about your relationship with Her Majesty?"

Joseph laughed. "Oh, that woman… I met her when I was six years old," He grinned, "I hated her." Clarisse erupted into a fit of giggles. "I did, I really did. She would throw things at me or hit me, but then as we got older, we met in school by the way, as we got older I saw another side to her… we started dating, and soon she was going to college and I wanted to be with her… I must have proposed to her over a dozen times before she said yes."

Clarisse smiled. "Why so long?"

"You know… A queen who is not born royal is merely seen as I an incubator for the next heir. .. Elizabeth did not believe that was right and as she once told me, she would not subject her self or her children to being brought into the world that way." Memories flooded forth. "I assured her that would not be the case, that I actually loved her… Needless to say she finally said yes, and we now have three amazing kids… You know, in April, before she got sick, we had been talking about having another baby…"

Clarisse bowed her head. "I'm very sorry,"

"It's okay… Thank you for asking me, it felt good to talk about her." He squeezed her hand gently. "What about you and Rupert, your fiancé?"

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "We met in college, we were sweethearts, you could say. The day we gradated from college he had proposed… two months before the day we where supposed to be married he was killed in an accident." She looked at him. "I miss him, but… I don't know if I'm sad that we never married… Am I a terrible person?"

Joseph's eyes widened and she quickly explained. "Our story was the boy and girl next door, everyone, us included, thought we would be perfect together. It felt like a charade for me. I'm not sure how completely happy I would have been."

"You're not a terrible person; just have your own way of dealing with things." His hand was still in hers, his thumb rubbing circles over the back of it. "Clarisse… dance with me?"

He stood and turned on the small radio in the corned of the room, he walked back over towards her, extending his hand. She blushed, but gladly accepted it. He pulled her body to his and they fell into a rhythm completely in time with the music that wafted through the air.

Chuckling gently against her ear, "I didn't know you could dance?"

She smiled, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Your Majesty." Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and before either new what was happening, her lips landed on his. The kiss was soft, and slow. Clarisse opened her mouth and Joseph did not miss the chance to deepen the connection, their tounges battled against the other for control, the "Mmm" the left both of their lips stopped them.

Clarisse pulled back, as did he. With out missing a second Joseph whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"This is too dangerous." She agreed. They looked into the others eyes, and then to their lips, in a matter of seconds they where kissing again, her hands and arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and his holding her waist to his.

He broke away slightly breathless, "We need to stop."

"I don't want to."

"Neither do I,"

Electricity surges through them both as they continue kissing, Clarisse, of course had always been attracted to him. He was very intelligent, a great sense of humor, compassionate and handsome… then she got to know him- he was the total package!

Joseph held her waist, his left hand moving to tangle in her hair. God! This woman! What was going on? Never before had he ever been this way, not with Elizabeth, not with anyone… but why, didn't he love his wife? Hadn't he been in love with her? Ever since he'd first met Clarisse he'd been attracted to her right off the bat, he was a man. Hell, she was a beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring woman…. What wasn't there to like?

The parted, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. His hand moved to straighten on her hair, and she giggled. His hands cupped her face and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"It's getting late," they said in unison.

Clarisse giggled, and wiped at her mouth slightly. "I think I should go… to bed." He nodded, and kissed her hand, she left, taking the files she'd come in with… Tomorrow night they would surely have to finish working!

Through out the rest of their stay in France, Joseph and Clarisse continued to spend the evenings together. The first night after they kissed they had hardly slept a wink. The next night when the met to finish going over the work they should have done everything was laid onto the table.

Joseph admitted that it was way too soon to start something. His wife had only passed away four months ago; Clarisse agreed, saying what ever was happening would be nothing short of a scandal. Joseph admitted that if she where willing, he wanted to see where things would take them. She readily agreed.

They would keep things under wraps, and let it flow naturally… and that of course meant that every night before she left they'd engage themselves in a heated necking session. It never went further then that, but it was enough for them both.

X-X-X

Weeks later they returned back to the palace. 

Alexandra and her husband, George, had been visiting the last few days at the palace, wanting to check in on the grand children and to see Joseph. Clarisse really hated when they where in the palace. Alexandra made her feel so uncomfortable.

Clarisse had been fighting insomnia. She was so tired, yet sleep just would not come. She missed Joseph… Strange, but she did, they had become quite close in France, not only with their sudden physical advancements, but with their emotional as well. She never realized they had so much in common. However, she had missed the children terribly, so in that respect she was glad to be back in Genovia. She made her way down to the kitchen, hoping that a cup of tea would do the trick. Sitting at the island, enjoying her tea and feeling herself growing more and more tired. The sound of someone clearing their throat made her jump.

"Clarisse," It was Alexandra.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"No."

"Would you like some tea?"

"I supposed so."

Clarisse stood and made her way around the kitchen, making Alexandra's tea, cursing slightly under her breath.

"Thank you." Alexandra said as the cup was placed down in front of her.

Inclining her head, "You're welcome,"

Sip.

Sip.

Sip.

"So everything in France went well…"

"Yes?"

Alexandra felt the urge to slap the woman. Yes she didn't. She just did not like the very presence of Clarisse. Clarisse felt oddly un-comfortable as the questions from Alexandra kept rolling forth. Was she interrogating her?

Before Clarisse can question Alexandra's motives however, Victoria, Joseph's mother appears.

"That's enough Alexandra. Leave the poor girl alone, she's dead tired, you can speak with her in the morning if you wish." Victoria smiled and made her way further into the kitchen, Clarisse stands to bows but is quickly told to sit back down. "None of that dear, I am no longer the Queen."

"Can I get you some tea or anything?"

"No thank you. I am capable of pouring my own cup. Thank you, however." Victoria pours herself a cup and leans against the counter. Clarisse looks dead tired, and she can see clearly that Alexandra's glare is making her uncomfortable.

"Clarisse, my dear, please go to bed. It is late and you do have an early morning. Joseph has a meeting with parliament and then another one with a representative from Russia."

She nods. "Yes ma'am. I am very tired anyhow." She clears her dishes, and after biding both ladies goodnight, makes her leave.

Bitterly, Alexandra looks towards the door Clarisse had just left from, and then back at Victoria. She growls. Victoria raises her eyebrow.

"What?" The Dowager Queen asks.

"I've seen the way she is with the kids, and with Joseph… she's already in love with him!"

**Author's Note: **I may have rushed it here in the end… It's 4:20 in the morning and I am tired. Feedback is much appreciated! I will try to respond to all reviews from here on out. That was my _Author's New Year Resolution_.


	6. Chapter 6

-06-

A/N: _Thank you all so much for the reviews! _

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu_

Victoria hummed softly to herself, walking down the long hall way that lead to her granddaughter's room. As she approached the door she noticed it was slightly ajar, she pushed it open a little more and quietly walked in. The voice she heard was immediately recognizable.

Clarisse sat criss crossed on the ground, Sofia in front of her a bottle of purple nail polish. "Okay darling, don't move and leave your hands alone so the paint can dry."

"Okay," Sofia smiled goofily at her, admiring the light purple polish on her tiny, baby hands. Clarisse chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

Victoria smiled and her attention was soon draw to the voice of her Philippe. "Clarisse, how do you spell heaven? H-E-V-I-N?"

"H-E-A-V-E-N"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Do you need any help Pierre?" She asked him, smiling at the shake of his head. She turned her attention back to Sofia who was still fascinated by her nail polish. Pierre moved closer to her and she turned her head, smiling sadly at the sad look on his face. She pulled him close to her, kissing his head. No words where needed. The act in itself was enough.

Victoria was just about to bow out, but when she heard her grandson's words, "Should we go get grandma, Nana and daddy and read these letters to them?" She decided to make her presence known.

"Well I am here my love." Victoria said softly, stepping further into the room. "I'm sure your father and grandmother would love to hear you read your letters, as a matter of fact why don't you go get your grandfathers and bring them in here as well?"

X-X-X

Victoria sat next to Joseph's father, Elias, and next to her sat Alexandra and Elizabeth's father, Thomas, and next to him sat Joseph. Pierre and Philippe where a couple of feet away; Clarisse sitting behind them on the floor, Sofia resting comfortable in her lap; if Joseph where being honest, both girls looked rather adorable cuddled up so close together.

"Well we were both missing mum a lot today," Philippe began. He looked to his brother. "And Clarisse suggested that we write her a letter."

Pierre unfolded his letter and began to read.

_"Mum, I miss you so much. Everyday I wish you where here… but my wishes never come true. You are not here and I do not think you are ever coming back. I just want you to know that dad is the best daddy ever, and that grandma and Nana are doing a lot of things with us that you used to do… but something really cool that you're missing is Clarisse is actually fun!_

Joseph and Victoria erupted into a fit of laughter. While Clarisse had always been in the picture the kids didn't see her fun and energetic side too often.

_You would enjoy seeing all the things she does with us. I love you mum, and I miss you very, very much!"_

Alexandra wiped the stray tear from her eye. "That was beautiful, mommy would have loved it." Joseph said softly as Pierre fell into his arms. "And just between you and me" he whispered, "I think she would have liked seeing you all with Clarisse as well."

Philippe didn't wait for the attention to be on him.

_"I miss you mom! How is heaven? Is it cool and magical? I bet you are having lots and lots of fun with all the other angels…. Well I really don't know what else to say, except I love and miss you. Oh, and Clarisse is helping me write this and my hand hurts…"_

"Excuse me." Alexandra said abruptly, leaving the room. Victoria kept from rolling her eyes, sharing a look with her husband; Joseph was oblivious to his mother in law, he smiled at his children.

"I think your mom would have loved these letters." He smiled at Clarisse as his boys hugged him, he mouthed thank you to her.

X-X-X

"Hello?" Clarisse yawned into the phone.

_"Darling! It's mum."_

She yawned again. "Hi. I was just getting ready for bed."

_"I know it's late my love."_ She apologized. _"But I just got off of the phone with your sisters and they where thinking about dropping by and staying the week on the 18th. I wanted to see if you could possibly get off work and come down for a visit as well?"_

Clarisse was now wide awake and could feel the wheels in her head turning. Joseph and she had been working so hard on planning their _family _vacation to Vienna, Australia. They were scheduled to leave on the 17th.

"I do not know mum, there's a lot-"

A long, sad sigh could be heard clearly. _"I miss you Clarisse. It's been months since we've seen you. Your grandmother and grandfather will be coming also. Please will you try?"_

She ran a hand through her hair. She had less then four days to make her decision: A vacation with Joseph and the kids, or seeing her family.

_"Clarisse?"_

"I'm very tired." She lied. "I will speak with His Majesty tomorrow and ask if I could have the time off."

_"Thank you my love! Call me when you can. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"Your father sends his love as well."_

Clarisse smiled. "Tell daddy I love him too."

_"Goodnight sweetheart, sleep well."_

"Goodnight Mum. I'll talk to you soon." Clarisse hung up the phone, sighing heavily. She did not want to miss spending time with Joseph or the kids, but she also really wanted to see her family, especially her oldest sister and her grandparents. She slipped back into her heels and made her way out of her room. She hadn't really known where she was going, but when she found herself outside of Joseph's office she couldn't help but smile. It was no surprise.

"Come in," He called softly, hearing her low knock. Looking up he smiled, her presence always welcomed. "Clarisse, I thought you went to bed?"

"I was talking to my mum."

He put away his last file, and leaned back into his desk chair. "That's so sweet."

She chuckled, rolling eyes. "You'd like her." An idea suddenly struck her, and she fought to keep the sudden sparkle from highlighting her whole features. What if Joseph and the kids went home with her to London, to meet her parents?

"Would I now?" He noticed the sudden sparkle in her eyes, and smiled, she was so beautiful. In the last months he couldn't help but feel more drawn to her, every free moment he could spare he wanted to spend it with her. Since their return from France their time together had been limited, what with his busy schedule and his fierce determination to actually be a parent to his children, and it wasn't as if he could publicly court her either. It hadn't even been a year since Elizabeth's passing, and he felt tremendously guilty, he was not _free_ to show affection to her, because above all else, he was also a King and his life was constantly on public display.

She sat on the edge of his desk. "You would indeed. But, Joseph, I have to tell you something." His eyes focused on hers. "On the 18th my sisters and grandparents are going to London to visit my parents and that is why my mother called me…"

"Oh," He nodded in understanding. "I understand Clarisse. Don't worry about it. It's fine. We'll be on vacation so there will be no work for you, you go, enjoy the time with your family."

She sighed. "I really wanted to go with you all though."

He placed his hand on her knee, his thumb sweeping over her soft skin as her red skirt slightly rose. "Well the choice is entirely yours and I understand if you wish to see your family."

"Will you come with me?" The words escaped her lips before she could catch them. Silence settled in her room, and surprisingly with each passing second she felt more confident then embarrassed.

X-X-X

Victoria closed her book; Elias' snoring light in her ear. She shifted kissing his cheek; her sweet, strong and steady husband. Placing the book down on her night stand she threw the covers off of herself. Her eyes focused on the clock, and she sighed softly. It was late, but she felt restless, maybe her son was in the mode for a visitor. She could let off some steam concerning Alexandra. Moving to collect her robe she slid into it easily, and moved to exit her suite.

X-X-X

Joseph's voice caught in his throat. His thumb swept over her knee again. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I know it's not Australia, but my parents own a massive amount of land and we have horses, and Studland Bay beach is only about an hour or so from the property, which by the way is enormous, there will be plenty of room!"

He smiled. "I wouldn't want to impose on your time with them, besides, what would they say?"

"Who cares what they would say? Please Joseph. I… I don't know why… but I really, really want you and the kids to come. I don't think I could cope a week without seeing them, or you."

X-X-X

Victoria forcefully bit her lip to keep herself from _smiling. _So this was why Clarisse had taken such an intense interest in her grandchildren, and why Joseph had suddenly taken such an interest in her. Her head lay against the door frame, as she watched them… it had been so long since she seen Joseph so happy, in fact she couldn't ever recall his smile and attitude as carefree as it was at this very moment, even with Elizabeth. That's not to say he did not love her, and to be quite honest Victoria could not deny the fact that she adored and worshiped the ground the young woman had walked upon, but there was something about Clarisse that was just... _different_.

Victoria felt her smile widen. Her son obviously took after his father when it came to courting a woman… such the sooth talker! She realized the magnitude and meaning of their conversation and her breath hitched. Alexandra would have a field day, and while the woman was no serious threat, Victoria did not trust her to not talk to a reporter of some sort and have Joseph's good name trashed. She ran her hand over her chocolate colored braid and gave one last smile to the couple.

X-X-X

Standing, Joseph pulled Clarisse to her feet, his arms tightened around her waist and she smiled in return; her arms around his neck, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck as his lips touched hers softly, she smiled into the kiss, holding him tighter to her. He pulled back slowly, his lips softly kissing her cheek.

"Is that a yes?" She whispered, her finger coming to trace the outline of his chin.

"That is a yes."

**Author's Note: **I feel like it's been since forever since I've updated and I apologize. Life has not agreed with my extended stay in Genovia and I was called home to the real world. *Sigh* Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

-07-

_A/N: Your responses have been amazing! Thank you all so much!_

Sitting and nursing a cup of tea, Victoria sat at the kitchen island, her grandchildren sitting at the table behind her munching happily. She turned, and watched them with a tender smile. Pierre was such a great brother, feeding his sister bites of her pancake, and while Philippe adored her, he was currently more into his own pancakes and his book. Victoria watched Sofia, she looked so much like Elizabeth, she had Joseph's ears, but her other features resembled her mother; the boys too- they took after their mom.

"Well that's not fair," Clarisse laughed, Joseph walking in front of her as they entered the kitchen, attracting everyone's attention.

Philippe swallowed the food in his mouth. "What isn't fair?"

"The fact that I have back to back meetings and won't see you until later tonight," He said, pulling his son from his chair, causing the young prince to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Is Clarisse going with you, or is she going to stay here?"

Clarisse smiled. "I'm sorry your highness, but I must go with your father today."

"Awe…"

"I promise you though, that when we return and if it isn't too late, I'll spend a bit of time with you before our plane takes off."

"Promise?"

"Of course!" She had become oblivious to Victoria in the room, and it made the dowager queen giggle lightly.

She moved to pick up her granddaughter. "Until they return you will spend the day with grandpa and me." Victoria's eyes moved, encountering Alexandra. "Good morning Alex, you're here early."

"Yes, well, I was going to ask if Thomas and I could spend the day with the children." Her eyes focused on Joseph, and then quickly to Victoria before she settled a glare on Clarisse.

"That can be arranged, yes." Her voice was light. "You and Thomas can take them for a few hours and I'll work with the nanny to make sure all of their necessary bags are packed for tonight."

Alexandra's eyes focused once more on Joseph's. "You're going somewhere?"

"A vacation, I figured we could use it." He kissed his kids quickly. "We should get a move on or we're going to be late." He tugged gently on Clarisse's hand and they left the kitchen.

Alexandra followed them with her eyes. She turned back to Victoria, her brow raised in question, Victoria held her hand up, silencing the outrage she knew was coming. She placed Sofia on the ground. "Darlings, why don't you go see grandpa?" As the three of them left the kitchen she returned her attention to the raging volcano in front of her.

"Am I the only one who saw that?" Alexandra's hands were placed firmly on her hip. "Is she going with them on that vacation?"

Victoria ignored her, walking out. "Leave it be, Alexandra. They're adults… Leave it be."

X-X-X

"Are you sure your parents are okay with my family staying in their home?" Joseph asked suddenly causing Clarisse, who had been looking over the schedule, to turn her attention to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your family knows we are coming?"

Clarisse put the schedule away. "They know I'm bringing a friend home."

"But that don't know who?"

"I didn't feel it was of any relevance. You are a person all the same. You status should not matter."

He closed his hand around hers. "I just fear things will be a little… up in the air."

"Don't worry about anything." She squeezed his hand. "They will fall in love with the children and they will completely adore you… just like I do."

Smiling he leaned over and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. She smiled in return. "I don't know if I told you today or not, but you look beautiful." He kissed her. "Then again, you are always beautiful."

"Flatterer,"

Kissing her temple, "I only speak the truth."

With the privacy screen raised, Joseph felt at ease enough to pull her closer to him. Clarisse felt the butterflies in her tummy take flight, a deliciously warm feeling bubbling up inside of her. Joseph's lips touched hers again, and his right hand came up to the back of her head, he lightly tangled his hands into her hair. Her tongue peaked out, gently tracing his lips- he obliged, his mouth opening in answer.

"Mmm" Clarisse moaned softly as their tongues danced around together. The hand Joseph still had in her hair began guiding her in the kiss. She pressed her body more firmly against his, her hands exploring the parts of his body she could reach.

Joseph broke the kiss. He took a quick glance out of the window. From the sight of things he predicted they still had another hour left of driving. His attention turned back to Clarisse, who was wiping the smudged ring of her lipstick from around the sides of her mouth. His hand found its way under her chin. As he guided her eyes to his he couldn't help but melt. One look from her and he was like putty in her hands.

Clarisse pushed her bag and the folders from her lap. Joseph's hand was currently tracing unreadable patterns on her leg and she wanted as much contact with him as possible. His hand traveled up to her hip and he pushed firmly against it, effectively encouraging her to lie back. With some fancy adjustment as to not break their kiss she was finally on her back, his growl of approval reached her ears and it spurred her on more.

His lips left hers, and were currently trailing a line of kisses down her jaw. He nipped at her ear causing her to giggle lightly, a smile formed on his face. His lips continued to follow down the silky column of her neck. At her low moan his tongue traced along the same path he'd just kissed.

"That feels good." She giggled.

He chuckled in reply. He kissed her lips again and repeated the action on both the other side of her neck and down her esophagus. She seemed to really enjoy the attention.

Straightening up over her he didn't miss the haze of desire in her eyes. He felt his internal muscles clench. Joseph had the sudden need to take her hard, however he refrained. He'd never experienced this level of lust before. Never before had he wanted someone as much as he wanted her.

His eyes held hers, and Clarisse nodded softly, almost as if she understood what he had not said. She lifted her head to meet his lips in a kiss.

"You see," he whispered as she lay back down. "You're always beautiful!"

X-X-X

"Have a safe flight my loves." Victoria cooed kissing her granddaughter and stroking Pierre's hair; she and Elias had rode over to the airport to see their son and grandchildren off.

Philippe appeared suddenly. "You should come with us grandma!"

"You don't want your grandma with you!" She argued. She handed Sofia to Clarisse and smiled as the young princess immediately buried into her embrace and the curve in her neck. She reminded herself to have a conversation with Joseph when they returned. Elias and Joseph conversed quietly, their eyes never wavering from their beautiful family.

Victoria kissed her grandsons. "Be good for your father and for Clarisse and her family as well. Other wise we won't go out riding when you return."

"Right!" Both boys answered causing Clarisse to giggle.

"Tell your family hello for me Clarisse," Victoria smiled. She looked at her granddaughter.

Elias cleared his throat. "It is time to go darling."

"Farewell my love." She kissed her son. "Call me as soon as you land, I don't care how late it is."

X-X-X

In the in suite on Genovia one, Clarisse and Pierre were laying on the bed, Sofia on the floor with Joseph who was busy reading her Eric Carle's book, "The Very Hungry Caterpillar". Philippe appeared from the bathroom, jumping up on the bed to be next to his brother. He crawled around to the other side so he could be closer to Clarisse. Smiling, she relished in the fact that both young princes' wanted her attention.

The ride was long, but uneventful. Until the kids fell asleep they had spent the evening watching movies and reading. Clarisse was not oblivious to the odd looks she had received from the flight attendants and security. It was natural that they would scrutinize against her. Besides, Joseph was the one whom had the most too lose in this situation and he had not seemed to mind, or even notice their odd glances. If he was not worried, then she saw no reason to stress herself out over the matter.

Joseph and Clarisse walked out of the suite, allowing the children to hog the bed. They took a seat in the back rows of the plane. Clarisse yawned causing Joseph to chuckle. "Tired?"

"Exhausted." Her eyes closed.

"Sleep. They'll wake us up when it's time to land."

When Genovia One landed finally landed in London it was nearly 11:45pm. A young stewardess had regretfully awaken Joseph, apologizing for the act in its self but whispering softly, "We are landing, Your Majesty."

Joseph yawned. Feeling Clarisse shift next to him he sighed and softy shook her awake. "I'm sorry my dear," he apologized, "But we are landing." They both stretched, their backs curving like a cat.

X-X-X

Joseph had a car arranged for them, so thankfully they did not have to wait around. Clarisse was holding a sleeping Sofia the little girls head, tucked securely under her chin, Philippe was asleep in Joseph's arms and Pierre was asleep against his fathers shoulder. Clarisse and Joseph were wide awake, but they were very content to actually stay how they were the whole night.

The drive from the airport to the Gerard Estate was approximately forty-five minutes. Joseph had been just on the verge of sleep.

"We're here!" The excitement could be heard clearly in Clarisse's voice. As they approached the front door of the house, Clarisse was still cradling the young princess while Joseph carried Philippe, Pierre, now wide awake, walking next to him. Security guards Hayden, Ross and Carter carrying their bags.

Clarisse rang the bell, and knocked three times on the big red door. Joseph could tell by the landscape itself that her parents had put much time into their home. He'd have to pay more attention in the morning to the details, but thus far he thought it was quite beautiful, the garden lights illuminating the property.

The door opened revealing a beautiful, tall, blonde woman. She smiled immediately.

"Welcome home my darling, Clarisse!"

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay! I've just been too full of energy to sit still long enough to finish this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

-08-

_A/N: I apologize for the delay. As you may know, I just completed my Valentine's Day challenge. If you followed the challenge I hope you enjoyed it, but now that it is over it is time to focus my attention and time on finishing this journey. Thank you for being patient with me!_

Clarisse and her mother had talked for over an hour after Joseph and the children had gone up to bed. Abigail had been taken by surprise to realize the King of Genovia was in her home.

"So," Albigail began softly, her eyes softly studying her daughter. "You brought His Majesty back to meet us?"

Clarisse played with her tea cup. "I did."

Abigail took a sip of her tea. "Any reason why… exactly."

"Just because," She tucked a piece of her hair nervously behind her ear.

"Just because?"

"Yes."

A smile tugged on Abigail's lips. "Is that all I am going to get out of you?"

Clarisse nodded.

Abigail moved to take her dish to the sink. "Okay, my love… what ever you say." She walked back around and kissed her daughter's temple. "I'm glad you're home." She kissed her again. "Now go to sleep."

Walking back up the stairs Clarisse collided with Joseph just as he was exiting the bathroom.

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why are you still up?"

"I was talking to my mother." She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Joseph." His arms wrapped around her, and she melted against his frame. "Let me go," She mumbled sleepily.

"No." He whispered against her hair. "You should stay with me…"

She chuckled against his neck, her arms tight around his neck. "Your Majesty, I reckon you have good reasons for making such a bold request." She teased.

"Nothing is going to happen," he promised. Clarisse pulled back slightly, and studying his blue eyes she could not help but crack a smile, her fingers dancing over his broad shoulders.

Her lips fell dangerously close to his. "Okay," her voice was soft. She pulled back before he caught her lips in a kiss; giggling as he growled.

In a matter of seconds they were under the navy blue comforter, Clarisse's back pressed closely to Joseph's front, his arms holding her close to him. His face buried into her had, savoring the scent that was purely _Clarisse._ Clarisse's eyes closed as his arms tightened around her. They drifted to sleep together, tightly embraced in each other's arms.

X-X-X

"Good morning sweet girl, Joseph," Abigail greeted trying to hide her smile. "I hope I didn't interrupt." She turned to walk towards the coffee pot, allowing the young couple time to pull away from each other, and for her daughter to take a have a seat in a chair, and get off of Joe's lap. She turned back to them, and bit her lip at the guilty look on their faces. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Clarisse reassured. "Did you?"

"Very much so, where is everyone?" Abigail asked, taking a seat at the table.

Joseph shrugged avoiding her eyes; he was rather embossed having been caught with Clarisse on his lap. He looked at his watch. "I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to get my children up."

Clarisse scoffed. "Joseph, let them sleep it's not even eight!"

"The earlier they're up, the earlier they're in bed."

Joseph disappeared from the room. Abigail studied her daughter. "He's quite handsome Clarisse." She bit her lip from giggling at the young blonde's glare. The door bell sounded and Abigail stood up. "That will be your grandparents, and your sisters."

X-X-X

Joseph stood awkwardly in the center of the room, Clarisse's father, Harrison, standing just slightly to the left of him.

"Joseph, this is my sister Emma," She gestured to the tall blond, with blue eyes and who was slightly pudgy, and then to the brunette with a slightly skinner figure, but not as thin as Clarisse. "And this is Lucille." Clarisse smiled down at the young children attached to her legs. "Girls, these are Joseph's children: Pierre, Philippe, and Sofia." She gestured to the other young children in front of her, "These are my nieces Hailey and Savannah, and my nephews, Aiden, Jonathon and Patrick."

Introductions had gone so smoothly, and now the family was out on the back porch, gathered around the huge family table, Abigail, Clarisse and Lucille bringing out many different bowls and plates of breakfast food.

Joseph wondered briefly where all of the food had come from, but soon enough he was distracted by the view and layout of the Gerard's estate. He had to admit, Clarisse's childhood home was something special. He glanced over at her as she took a seat to his left and smiled; he felt so at home, her family was so welcoming, grandmother Arista especially.

"So, Joseph," Arista began softly, "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and just how in the world my granddaughter talked you into coming down to London to meet us?"

X-X-X

The day had really passed so swimmingly. Pierre and Philippe got along great with Aiden, Jonathon and Patrick; in fact, Joseph couldn't remember when he had last seen them.

"Joseph," Lucille laughed, "Your sons are just so darling, and your little girl is so precious!"

Emma nodded in agreement. "I do not think I have ever seen my girls play so nicely with another child aside from their cousins."

"It is nice to see them playing with someone besides the boys." Arista said as she sat down next to her husband.

Clarisse grinned as she slowly scooted closer to Joseph. Her family really seemed to love him, and the children! '_Not that I was worried'_ she chided herself.

Harrison, Clarisse's father joined the circle. "Do you hunt, Joseph?"

"On occasion, when time permits; this last year not so much, my family has just has a lot going on."

"Oh, yes," Nathan, Clarisse's grandfather, said. "Your wife just recently passed. I am very sorry for you loss."

"As are we," The rest of the group chorused.

Joseph inclined his head in appreciation. "Thank you." He shrugged off the heavy moment. "It's been… challenging… but we are getting there, one day at a time." Clarisse's hand fell upon his, squeezing it tightly in reassurance. The affection was not missed by Emma.

"I know it is too soon, and do forgive my directness. Do you see yourself remarrying?"

"Emma!" Abigail chastised.

Arista glared at her granddaughter, "That is none of your business."

Sitting up straight Joseph did not relinquish his hold on Clarisse. "I've thought about it and… the future is unknown… I hope that when the time is right the woman, whom ever she may be- when ever she may appear- that she will accept my proposal and status in the country… that she will want to stand by me, by the children, and maybe… maybe she and I will add one or two more to our family." He squeezed her hand, hoping she got the message.

Clarisse felt the butterflies erupt full force in her belly. She tried her best to keep her composure, but her grip on his hand tightened impeccably. Oh, yes. She got the message, and she could not have been any more pleased with his way of thinking.

X-X-X

When night time came and the children were shuffled off to bed the adults enjoyed some very alcoholic adult beverages for a few hours. Arista and Nathan were the first to cave; but they were followed by Abigail and Harrison.

Lucille, her husband Peter and Emma and her husband Josiah stayed for another hour before they disappeared, leaving Clarisse and Joseph alone in the kitchen.

"I had a dream you and I were dancing on a cloud." A very drunk Clarisse admitted before downing another shot of tequila.

Joseph stared at her, fighting not to crack a smile. She was so silly when she was intoxicated! "Who are you, and what have you done with Clarisse?"

"Mm," replied Clarisse ineloquently. "She left after the second shot of tequila."

"_Oh_. That explains it."

"Uh-huh."

Joseph sighed. "Okay, you know what? You're going to bed."

Clarisse was too drunk to protest as Joseph took her hand and started to lead her to the stairs. He was a perfect gentleman as he helped her into suitable sleep attire before helping her into bed. "Aren't you going to stay with me? You know –" She raised her eyebrows. "– _do_ something."

Joseph laughed. "Is that what you thought?"

Clarisse considered the question. "Uh-huh." She yawned.

Joseph smiled. "You're a bit too drunk to consent right now, Clarisse."

"Don't care," muttered Clarisse. Then she sat up. "Then how come –" Her brain was working much more slowly than usual. "Ugh, why am I in your bed?"

Joe thought about that. He actually wasn't sure why he'd brought Clarisse to his room. "I don't know," admitted Joseph.

Clarisse flopped back down onto Joseph's pillow. "I'm going to throw this at you," she threatened.

Joseph chuckled. "I'm not worried. I'm pretty sure your aim isn't too great right now."

"Mm." Clarisse smiled slyly. "Sleep with me."

Joseph almost fell off the bed. He guessed that this was the alcohol talking- he hoped it was the alcohol- otherwise Clarisse wouldn't be so . . . forward. _Would she? _"I don't think so, honey."

Clarisse growled… Literally. "I wanna –"

Joseph laughed. "You're drunk, Clarisse." He hoped she wouldn't push the issue much more.

Dear Lord, yes he found attractive and cared so much for her, but wasn't it too soon to enter into an _intimate_ relationship? He'd have to ask the sober Clarisse in the morning her thoughts on the matter.

_Alcohol is the truth serum. _His conscience warned.

"I know," said Clarisse proudly, as if to say, _Isn't that great_?

Her voice brought him back to present times. "That means no."

Clarisse stared at him blankly. "Don't you want to?"

_Did he want to?_

"I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be," replied Clarisse, batting her eyelashes. She played with a strand of hair and gave him her most winsome smile. "We could have some fun tonight."

"Would you want to do that if you were sober?"

Clarisse thought about it. "Yes."

Joseph was surprised at that answer, but then he figured it was a pointless question. "You're drunk, my love," he repeated. "Sleep it off and then we'll talk."

Clarisse whined. "Fine. We don't have to do anything," she pleaded. "Just stay with me."

"Fine," he finally agreed. "But we are _sleeping_. We're not doing anything else. Got it?"

Clarisse flopped down on the bed. "God, I would like you so much better if you were drunk."

Joseph smiled. "I would like you so much better if you were sober."

Clarisse took it personally. She looked insulted. "Hey!"

"Don't get me wrong," said Joseph quickly. "You are very cute when you're drunk- Very cute. But slightly more . . . hazardous."

"You gotta get me a warning sign," slurred Clarisse. "For . . . uh . . . flammable. Yeah. Flammable. Or is it corrosive? No, poison. Yeah, uh, poison. Or all of them. Or . . . oh . . Never mind."

Joseph laughed. "Warning: too hot to touch."

"Yeah, that," agreed Clarisse, too drunk and too tired to realize what Joseph was saying.

As Joseph reluctantly lowered himself down beside Clarisse – even though he knew he really shouldn't – Clarisse rested her head on Joseph's chest. Joseph knew he should push her away, but he couldn't bring himself to. "You're drunk," he said for the third time tonight, as if that negated everything he was feeling right now.

"We can pretend I'm not," said Clarisse, as if this was the most brilliant solution in the entire world.

"But you are."

"Objection," murmured Clarisse sleepily.

Joseph sat up, inadvertently pushing Clarisse halfway off the bed. "What did you say?"

Clarisse looked at him, confused. "I don't know."

Joseph sighed. "Okay, go to sleep. In the morning we can talk."

Clarisse snuggled toward Joseph. "Mm hm," she agreed, resting her head on Joseph's shoulder.

Joseph sighed again. He didn't have the heart . . . or the strength . . . or the willpower . . . or frankly, even the desire to push Clarisse away.

Soon, he could feel Clarisse's even breaths tickling his bare skin. He so badly wanted to kiss her . . . but she was drunk and he feared one kiss would lead down to the road of them consummating their relationship, and he was uncertain if he was ready for that just yet. When the time came, he wanted it to be perfect- for her to be able to remember- not drunk like some party girl in college.

No regrets.

He watched Clarisse sleep for a moment. It felt so right to be lying next to her.

X-X-X

Joseph woke up to find a blonde head nuzzling his cheek. He took a deep breath, then another. He was _not _going to give in. No way. He wasn't going to do something he knew was wrong.

"Mm." Clarisse was still half-asleep, but God, she was _mewling _in arousal. She was really testing Joseph's willpower.

"Wake up, honey."

Clarisse's eyes flew open, but all Joseph could read in those baby blues was disappointment. "Joe . . ." she whimpered.

Joseph sighed. "No."

Clarisse stuck out her lower lip. "The alcohol has left my system."

"Not fully," agued Joseph.

"Good enough," whined Clarisse. "Please, Joseph."

"No," he repeated.

Clarisse sulked. "I'm not drunk anymore."

"Yes, you are!"

"Joseph." Clarisse wasn't whining anymore. She was dead serious. "Just kiss me."


End file.
